A Girl Without Tears
by wildcatt
Summary: A story about Hanabi, Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Sometimes grief cannot be put into words. But neither can sisterhood. [ EPILOGUE UP ]
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my first try at a longer story...wish me luck! And please review...criticism welcome. **

**A Girl Without Tears**

**Chapter 1.**

Hanabi watched from behind the thin screen doors as her father sat lecturing her sister. She saw how her sister's head was bent, shoulders bowed, fingers digging painful red marks into her palms.

_Hinata..._

She felt like slapping her sister. Hard.

_How can you do this to yourself? _

Hanabi clenched her own hands angrily.

When her sister was dismissed, Hanabi watched as Hinata came out of the room, biting her lip, the tears brimming out and obscuring her vision. She grabbed her arm. Hinata looked up, startled.

'Ha-hanabi-'

Hanabi said nothing, pulling her sister away.

'Ha-hanabi, wh-where are we g-going?'

'To train.'

'To t-train?'

Hanabi swung around and Hinata cringed at the look on her face.

'You are a disgrace to our family.' she said coldly. 'I will not let you continue to shame us.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi glared at her older sister, infuriated.

_I cant help you like this, you know? _

Hinata was whimpering, fingers twisting together as she bowed her head.

'G-gomen...' she whispered brokenly. 'Hanabi...please forgive me. I'll try harder next time–'

'Don't tell me that.' Hanabi tossed her head, sneering at Hinata. 'You are nothing. Papa doesn't love you. He doesn't want you. You're weak, you're useless.'

_And you're my sister and I love you, but you have to be stronger can't you see? Papa will cast you away soon - _

Hinata said nothing.

_Damnit, stand up to me, Hinata! _

Hanabi frowned and turned around, ready to leave her sister on the training ground. She started slightly.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, watching Hinata's teammates as they stood silently in front of her.

Kiba was staring at her, fury in his eyes. His whole body trembled. Shino was expressionless, but she could see that his hands were fisted inside his coat pockets. He strode past her and went to Hinata, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her away.

Hanabi shrugged and moved to go past Kiba but an arm shot out, barring her way.

'Hanabi.'

She turned to look at him, white eyes narrowed. 'What do you want?'

Kiba looked down at her, and she found her breath hitching slightly in fear. She had met him many times before, of course, when Hinata invited her teammates to the Hyuuga compound to train. Hanabi had dismissed him from her mind as another average genin, not worth her time. Kiba had always been loud, rowdy, cheerful. Running around with that stupid dog of his, grinning like an idiot at her sister. Kiba was always grinning.

But not now. She couldn't help but be shocked at how cold his expression was as he stared down at her.

'Do not ever-' He broke off and swallowed as if trying to control his anger. 'Do not _ever_ let me hear you saying those things to Hinata again.'

Hanabi scowled. 'She is my sister. Who are _you_ to tell me what not to do –'

'Hanabi.' His voice was more forceful now. 'I am only going to say this one more time. Do not, under _any _circumstances, say -'

She slapped his arm away from her. 'And what if I do?' Her chin tilted up, challenging him.

Kiba was silent. Hanabi sneered. 'There is nothing you can do to me. You are weak, just like my sister.'

Hanabi stepped away from him.

'Hinata is _not_ weak.'

She paused. 'Yes, she is.' she said, still facing away from him. "She is unable to defend herself, let alone attack. She gets hurt too easily-'

_- and I am unable to protect her - _

Kiba was surprised at how soft her voice had gone.

'- and people will see that, and take advantage of her –'

_- forgive me, Hinata._

And then her voice was emotionless again, cold and sharp as a knife.

'-besides, she cries too much.'

Kiba growled. 'And _you_ never cry?'

She turned back to face him, a small, bitter smile ghosting her lips.

'No, I never cry.'

There was a pause.

'Then _you_ are the weak one.'

Hanabi frowned and opened her mouth to make a retort, but he continued, preventing her from speaking.

'What kind of girl are you?' he shook his head, face devoid of all the former rage. Only pity was left now. 'You'll only end up hurting yourself, you know?'

Then he turned and walked away, leaving her standing by herself.

Hanabi stared after him, wondering what his words meant.

_I will end up...hurting myself?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I like this chapter better than the first, though I suck at fighting scenes. Any tips would be helpful and gratefully accepted. Please review!**

**Chapter 2**

'_You'll only end up hurting yourself, you know?'_

Funny how this line continued to haunt her, after all these years.

Hanabi stood in front of her sister's grave, closed her eyes, and remembered.

---------------------------------

_- 7 years ago - _

She activated her Byakugan, slipping effortlessly into a ready stance. Hinata mirrored her move.

"WOOF!"

"..."

"WOOF! WOOFWOOFWOOF! WOOOOOOOOOF"!

"….Kiba, keep your mutt away from me."

Ever since the day she furiously dragged her sister away from the Hyuuga compound, Hanabi had spent her weekend afternoons training with Hinata. She never taunted her again, and she wondered whether that was because she couldn't bring herself to hurt Hinata more than necessary, or because Kiba and Shino were always present when they were together. The 2 had appeared every time Hanabi brought Hinata to the isolated, pockmarked clearing near the woods where she trained with her own team, sometimes training themselves, sometimes merely lingering near the edges, keeping an eye on Hinata.

Though nearly 2 years had passed, she had never really forgiven Kiba for his words to her that day. The Inuzuka, however, had seemed to have forgotten everything, and had reverted back to his usual cheerful self around her in a matter of weeks.

Kiba glanced over to where Akamaru was running giddy circles around Hanabi. She was focusing the full, terrible force of her Byakugan on the white fluffy blur at her feet and Hinata was giggling, poking the animal with her toe experimentally.

"It likes you, Hanabi." Hinata's stuttering had finally stopped a year ago, though sometimes she reverted back to her old habits when she was in particularly stressful circumstances. Hanabi had noted, with an annoyed frown, that these circumstances seemed to include whenever Shino took off his heavy jacket and shirt, which was getting rather frequent due to the oppressive summer heat. Stressful indeed.

_Kunoichi have no place in their lives for silly crushes_ she had thought, and thanked heaven she was nothing like her sister.

Kiba grinned and whistled to his partner. "Oi, Akamaru! Stop flirting with the girls, you little bastard!" He grinned cheekily at Hanabi. "Can never resist the pretty ones, eh?."

"..."

Kiba wilted a little underneath the blinding white glare. "I was just joking." he muttered, turning away and heading back to stand next to Shino, Akamaru close at his heels. "That girl is as cold as a fish." he complained.

Shino said nothing and stepped smoothly out of the way as a kunai embedded itself in the wooden post a hairsbreadth where they stood. Kiba cursed and turned around, growling, but stopped short when he saw the faint flush on Hanabi's cheeks before she swung her long, dark hair in front of her face and spun around to face Hinata.

"Hey, Hanabi-chan -'' Goofy smile stretched wide across his face, he leaned casually against the post. "- are you getting tired already? You look kinda flushed."

Hanabi frowned, furious at herself. _How DARE he –_

" Hinata! Hanabi! Behind you! Hi-"

_Huh?_ Hanabi turned around, briefly noting that Shino sounded more panicked than she had ever heard before.

And then 4 shadows dropped down besides her, and suddenly Shino was next to her, and Hinata was screaming, and screaming, and –

------------------------------------------

Hanabi could feel the tears building up behind her eyes and she squeezed them tightly shut.

7 years had passed. She hadn't cried then, and she wasn't about to start now.

--------------------------------------------

"Hinata!" Hanabi screamed as she felt 2 pairs of arms grab her. She twisted free, preparing to strike at her attackers. Kiba was by her side in an instant, Akamaru lunging at the throat of one of the black-clad men, knocking him to the ground. The 2 of them fought the remaining man, Hanabi paralyzing him with a few well-placed jabs to his tenketsu, Kiba slashing his throat viciously with a kunai. The man managed to land a solid blow to her chest before he died and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath, -

"Hanabi!" Kiba bent down next to her but she pushed him away, struggling on to her feet.

_How could I have not sensed them? How could I have let myself be distracted – _

She ran towards where Hinata and Shino were fighting the 2 other ninja.

Hinata was down on the ground, bleeding from a deep gash on her thigh. Shino was trying to reach her but his opponent was too strong, and soon he was also knocked down by a sharp blow to his chin –

- Hanabi grit her teeth and rushed at the man currently pinning down Hinata.

"Hanabi, no! Hanabi –'' Kiba felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and cursed, jerking the kunai out his flesh before turning around to see Akamaru, bloodied and broken, held by the nape of his neck by the first ninja. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You bastard! I'll show you not to mess with my dog –''

Hanabi knew she could not last long. She was not as skilled as her cousin Neji in the Gentle Fist method of fighting, and she was tiring fast. Shino was barely managing to keep the other ninja from attacking her and Hinata.

Her opponent shot out his leg, tripping her briefly. Her eyes widened –

_She had not been able to anticipate the blow –_

"Hanabi!" Hinata screamed and she jerked her head up, breath catching in her throat. The ninja had raised a dagger and was smirking, preparing to slash down –

And then Hinata was in front of her, back facing the ninja, arms outstretched in front of Hanabi.

"HINATA!"

Hinata arched backwards from the blow. Hanabi saw the steel come out through her chest, crimson blossoming over her jacket. She saw the blade slash downwards and out, and she stretched her arms out to catch her sister as she fell -

- but Hinata was jerked backwards, eyes wide and unblinking as the man grabbed her by the throat and pulled her close to him, cursing.

"You weren't supposed supposed to kill this one! They want the Hyuuga heiress back alive –"

Hanabi found herself unable to move. She was numb all over, staring horrified at the limp body of her sister.

_Hinata..._

"I know, damnit! She might not be dead yet – "

The enemy ninja's voices drifted over her but she wasn't listening. Her whole world was focused on the ugly gash through Hinata's chest and her eyes followed the rivulets of blood as they ran down and dripped thickly next to her own hand.

"We have to go now, the other shinobi will be here soon – " Hanabi looked to her right. Shino was lying on the ground in front of them, both legs twisted unnaturally beneath him, a dark pool of blood and dead insects spreading underneath his coat. " – what do we do with these two?"

The man holding her sister glanced contemptuously at Hanabi. "Leave this one. If her sister is dead they might want her instead, later. Take the other one. Where's Yishiro – we should take the dog boy too –"

Hanabi heard an anguished howl and running footsteps.

The other man blanched. "The dog boy killed Yishiro." He picked up Shino and slung him over his shoulder. "We should go now. Just leave him, we don't' have time to deal with another one of these brats."

Hinata was flung over his shoulders next to Shino. Her killer bent down next to Hanabi, eyes glinting. "Until next time then, little girl." His voice was low and rasping, coarse as sandpaper. He smirked cruelly. Hanabi flinched.

And then they were gone, and Hanabi was left sprawled out on the ground.

She reached a hand out slowly and dipped her fingers in Hinata's blood, tracing dark lines on the ground. She ignored Kiba when he reached her, breath ragged, choking sobs racking his chest.

_Hinata..._

------------------------------------------------------

Neji, Tenten and Lee had been sent to retrieve Hinata and Shino.

Kiba and herself searched far and wide, hunting desperately for clues, for any signs that they were alive. But it was as if they had vanished off the face of the earth.

7 years after they were kidnapped, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino were pronounced dead.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi bent down and placed a white daisy on her sister's empty grave.

--------------------------------------------------------

She stiffened when she heard someone approach from behind.

"All alone at this hour?"

_That voice – _

She turned around slowly, lower lip quivering slightly.

"Good evening –''

_That smirk - _

"….little girl."

---------------------------------------------------------

**In case there is any confusion about their ages, at the current time of the story (seven years after the kidnapping) Hanabi is 19, while Kiba, Shino and Hinata would be 24. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know there are many flaws in my logic in this chapter, but I'll have to adjust those later... -glares at mound of homework on desk- waaay too busy right now > >**

**and um. Sry about the confusing timeline but this chapter is set back to a little while after Shino and Hinata were kidnapped. Please review! (Criticsm please...I want to make sure I dont miss out any mistakes when I edit this chapter) **

In the early hours of the morning Shino and Hinata lay in the half - darkness of the cramped room that had been their prison for the past month.

"...Hinata."

"Shino-kun?" she raised her head tiredly to look up at him.

"You can't let the Feng-huan take control of you." Shino's voice was pained, cracked. "If it does-"

"Don't worry, Shino-kun. I'll be alright."

But she could tell he wasn't convinced. Hinata dragged herself towards the boy.

Shino reached out to stroke her cheek gently, mutely.

"It's been a month already. " I-I –" she broke off, feeling herself break a little. "I can hold on."

"Hinata-"

"You should rest, Shino-kun." Her breath hitched slightly and she was painfully aware of how frightened she sounded.

_Be brave now, Hinata._

--------------------------------------------

"She nearly died. Again. You should have been more careful." A man's voice. Keito.

"She's too stubborn! A month and I still can't seal the Feng-huan into her-"

Hinata opened her eyes. A shallow breath, and she gagged on the heavy copper smell of blood in the air. Her chest was burning and she shuddered as she remembered the agonizing pain she had experienced in the morning.

The medic-nin had been careless with her. She had closed up her wound again (Hinata wondered that her chest hadn't yet split open from all the times it had been ripped apart and mended back together) but left the raw edges bloody, torn, a dark wet gash that curved between her breasts and ended beneath her ribs.

"She's awake." Keito muttered. "We should try to seal it in again before she recovers."

Hinata flinched. She knew what was about to happen but could do nothing as she was dragged once more to an upright position. A hand on the rags she wore jerked her face up to meet the man's leer.

"Good afternoon, my pretty. Ready for another go?" Keiho smirked.

Hinata bit her lip to keep from whimpering and forced herself to stare back expressionlessly at the man. Keiho frowned slightly. He dragged Hinata to the inscribed circle on the stone floors, dumping her unceremoniously in the very center. He turned, beckoning to the brown haired medic-nin. "Yumiko."

She watched as Yumiko loomed over her, face drawn and pale in fatigue. Yumiko placed her hands in the sealing jutsu, pale scroll clipped between her palms.

Hinata fisted her hands on the ground.

_One more time won't kill me, Shino-kun._

And then the enormous Feng-huan burst into life above her from the scroll in all its gold and scarlet fury, shrieking and flapping its gigantic, fiery wings before diving down onto her, black talons outstretched.

Hinata prepared her mind to block the attack.

_Keep mind closed must keep mind closed keep closedclosedclosedclosedclosed -_

The phoenix plunged down into her chest.

Hinata arched off the ground, screaming.

---------------------

Shino watched as the phoenix consumed Hinata in its flames. For a moment it seemed ethereal, opacent red and black and gold streaks drowning the small girl as it sank halfway into her body –

_Hinata. HINATA -_

- she turned onto her front, body bucking and then suddenly Hinata –

- suddenly Hinata was a scarlet angel as fiery-feathered wings appeared to spread wide from her back as the phoenix fought to merge into her body, and all Shino could see was the tiny girl, curled in agony with the burning, great wings that beat the blood tinged air -

Shino tugged at his chains, knowing it was useless, and aching inside, knowing he could not help her –

_mind closed keepmind closedclosedclosedCLOSEDShino-kunhelpmepainithurtsclosedCLOSED_

Hinata could feel the spirit of the Feng-Huan tearing at the outer edges of her mind, trying to rip its way in –

-------------------------

_Hinata whimpered as she was flung down on the ground. Her newly healed wound was still raw and the pain was unbearable. _

"_W-Who are y-you? W-why are you doing this?" she was sobbing, unable to control her fears for herself, for Shino. _

_The man whom she would later know as Keito smiled calmly down at her. "Hush, my pretty. You have been chosen for a great destiny. We will make you strong. Would you like that?" he kneeled down next to her and Hinata shrank back. "Would you like to be strong?"_

_Hinata said nothing, only glancing down at Shino beside her. He was still bleeding and she feared he would not last for long._

"_We will seal a Feng-Huan inside you, my pretty." Keito continued, ignoring her silence. "Feng-Huan. A Phoenix. Pwerful beyond compare. We found her in a weakened state, sealed inside this scroll here." He brought out a pale, rolled up parchment and lightly twirled it between his fingers. "We will transfer the seal into you."_

_Her eyes widened. "B-but w-why? I am n-not p-powerful, o-or –"_

_He laid a finger on her lips and she shuddered. "Hush. You are the Hyuuga heiress. Even if your abilities as a kunoichi–" and here his lip curled slightly. "- are nothing to speak of, your bloodline ensures your protection from your own clan."_

_Keito stood up. "Now imagine...if we sealed the Feng-Huan inside you. And we returned you to Konoha. Of course, we will have placed another seal on you to keep the Feng-huan under control..." Keito's smile widened. "And imagine if...after a few years...we removed the seal, and the Feng-huan is freed..." He looked down at her and she could see the disdain in his eyes. "You, being weak-minded as you are, will have no chance of controlling the beast. Imagine! A full grown Feng-huan let loose from your body into Konoha."_

_Keito laughed quietly. "Konoha will be razed to the ground. Now do you understand why we chose you? We had considered your cousin Neji at first – his skill and strength might add greatly to the Feng-huan's power – but if I recall correctly...members of the main house are able to kill him at will, no?" He snorted. "He would have been taken down once he displayed any signs of the phoenix breaking free. But you! The quiet, unassuming, disappointing little heiress of the great Hyuuga clan! Who would ever dare to suspect? We'll make sure you return with no memory of what happened to you, of course – Yumiko has a rather useful little jutsu for that – you'll be fussed over, no doubt, they'll ask you questions...we'll have to make up some excuse for your absence...your friends will be glad to have you back – then life will return to normal, until..."_

_Keito trailed off, turning away slowly as if savouring the thought of Konoha's destruction. _

_Hinata felt dazed and confused. _Why the Hyuuga's? Why not any other main house member?Why her?

_- because they thought she was weak. Easy to break, to force into submission. _

_Hinata felt the tears gather in her eyes. _

_Konoha would be destroyed because of her. Her. _

_And then Shino's fingers curled around hers. She started and glanced down at him. He was still lying on the ground, supposedly unconscious. _

_His fingers tightened around her hand. _

Shino-kun...

_Hinata returned the gesture. Blinking back her tears, she looked back up at Keito. _

_She thought of her family, her teammates, her friends. _

I...

...I will not let them down.

----------------------------------------------

_I will not let them down._

Hinata jerked her head back, tears streaming down her face as she fought the phoenix away in her mind.

_One more time won't kill me, Shino-kun._

One last desperate mentalshove against thestruggling beast and-

- and she had won.

Shino stiffened when the phoenix gave a furious, ear-splitting shriek and flew up and away from Hinata before disappearing once more into the scroll.

Hinata crumpled onto the cold stone floor.

Yumiko hissed in annoyance and strode over to her body.

"You stubborn, foolish girl!" she grabbed Hinata by her hair and pulled her up. "Why do you insist on resisting us?" She kicked her viciously. "Do you want me to hurt the boy? I'll cut him to pieces before you can - "

Hinataheld up her head to face Yumiko though she was half-dead from fatigue and fear. She could not afford to appear weak. "I w-warned you on the very first day. You hurt him and I will k-kill myself. You value me, don't you? You want my body for the Feng-Huan –"

Yumiko was about to kick her again, furious, but Keito put a hand on her shoulders.

"Leave her. We have time. Years, before we'll have to use the Feng-huan with her." He took Hinata's limp body from Yumiko's clutch.

Yumiko scowled. "And if by that time she still resists the sealing procedure?"

Keito smiled widely, baring his teeth as he leaned his face close to Hinata's. "Well then, we can always take her sister. She'll be old enough by then."

Hinata felt her blood run cold.

_Not Hanabi. No, please not Hanabi – _

**Ok, so I know nothing about sealing procedures. But I didnt mean for this to be the same kind of sealing as how the kyubi was sealed into Naruto...this time the Feng-Huan (phoenix in chinese) was already sealed into a scroll. So uh...I guess its different PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is definitely my fave chapter so far. It's got the most romance in it, finally. Anyhow...this chapter is set from when Hinata and Shino are kidnapped to the present. Please review! **

**Chapter 4 **

Hanabi was more similar to her sister than she realized.

Fate spins her threads. Lives intertwine together and blend into one.

----------------------------

_First year - _

She had found that she could say nothing to Kiba. They avoided each other, the angry silences that filled the void between them.

She remembered too much when he was near.

Sometimes she'd see him, a boy (nearly a man, but he had not yet managed to bury his grief for safekeeping. His wounds were raw.) with his hound in the middle of a crowded street, looking lost. She'd see him grin uncertainly at a friend who happened to pass by, and she'd think of what he once was.

Sometimes, she would imagine what she could say to him.

_You hurt just as much as me, neh, Kiba-kun? _

Kiba-kun. It was a little secret of hers, something she held on to for reasons she did not understand, this little endearment which she only repeated in her mind. Kiba-kun was the only connection she had left to Hinata. He was precious.

_I am breakable around you, Kiba-kun._

_-----------------------_

Kiba wanted to talk to Hanabi.

...But he remembered too much when she was near.

Sometimes he'd see her lingering near their old training grounds, looking out to the forests where Hinata and Shino had disappeared. He knew she was blaming herself, thinking back to what she did not do, what she could have done.

He never told her he felt the same way, and he never approached her. He'd watch her sadly behind the thickets as she stared out, dried eyed and brittle, desperately trying to be strong, and he'd imagine what he could do comfort her.

_Because I hurt just as much as you, Hanabi-chan._

-----------------------------------------------

_Third year – _

The raping began the night Yumiko hurriedly performed the contraceptive jutsu on Hinata before scurrying out of their room, scowling.

Hinata knew her gesture wasn't out of mercy, but of jealousy.

Keito had stumbled in, drunk, speech slurred and thick as he twisted his fingers through her hair and forced her down onto the ground, ignoring Shino's hoarse shouting, the way he strained against his chains. A hand ripped down the thin shirt she had been given, exposing her chest.

Hinata had been prepared for this already, had known this would happen sooner or later, though she had never told Shino.

She screamed anyway, and scratched and kicked, but –

- when he had finished and rolled off her, she lay still on the cold stone and ignored Shino when he brokenly called her name.

Even the kindest have their limits.

-----------------------------------------------

Shino knew he was losing Hinata, and he knew that he loved her, had always loved her.

-----------------------------------------------

_Fifth year – _

They met again at Neji and Tenten's wedding.

Hanabi thought she had never felt as lonely as she did right now, watching her cousin hold his new wife tightly as they swayed gently in the middle of dance floor, his head buried in her neck.

She was 17 now, a jounin, but she had never bothered with any of the boys she knew. Never was interested in anything except her work and training, and the dreams that haunted her.

She tugged uncomfortably at the dark blue gown she was wearing.

" What's a pretty girl like you doing alone tonight, hey?"

She glanced up, startled. He was standing next to her, dressed in a dark suit, gazing down at her with an unreadable look in his eyes.

_He's grown taller..._

"Kiba-kun."

If he was surprised at the endearment, he did not show it. He continued staring at her, eyes never leaving hers.

"It's been a while, Hanabi-chan."

She nodded slightly.

A small pause between them as he stood stiffly next to her. She half-expected him to move away, yet he seemed unwilling to leave her side. She glanced up again.

"You weren't at the ceremony this morning."

"Yeah, I just came back from a mission an hour ago." He shrugged, shifting slightly. Closer to her. It had been years since they last spoke to each other, since they had finally given up the search for her sister and Shino. What did he think he was doing now?

"Dance with me?"

She jerked her head up, surprised.

------------------------------------

"Shino-kun, what are you doing?'' Whispers in the dark, white eyes gleaming pale in the moonlight that filtered through the bars in the window.

Her eyes widened as the chains around his ankles broke open, freeing him completely. Slowly, painfully, he stood up. A few beetles scattered away from where they had cut through the chains. Hinata stared at them.

"I- I thought they had –'' Keito and Yumiko had purged Shino of all his insects within the first few weeks of their capture, leaving Shino half dead in the process.

"They did. These beetles are ones that I managed to call to from outside." Shino flexed his muscles experimentally, wincing. "They've been coming every night for the past two years - " He moved towards Hinata. "- the chains were harder than to break than I had originally predicted."

Hinata smiled for the first time in 5 years, relieved. She tried to lift herself off the floor but winced, gasping slightly as she clutched at her abdominal area.

Yumiko was unable to perform the sealing procedure more than once a month, having discovered in the first few days that the huge amount of chakra required had practically drained her supply. So far, Hinata had managed to resist the Feng-Huan, but she was growing steadily weaker.

And during the nights in between, Keito came to her.

Tonight had been one of the worst. He had been growing steadily impatient with her resistance, had been unbearably rough with her, and had left Hinata sprawled once again on the ground. This pain, it was routine for her already.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist as Shino pulled her gently into his lap. Hinata sighed, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Shino-kun." She murmured.

His hands stroked her back comfortingly.

-----------------------

Shino was trembling as he held Hinata tightly in his arms. He had waited for this moment since the very first night Keito had raped her, had longed to protect her, to keep her safe.

He was free, but he knew he was still not strong enough to fight Keito. Yet.

He would have to keep the chains on during day to keep Keito from suspecting, and train himself at night, to regain the skills he had lost during the past 5 years.

And then he would kill the bastard.

Hinata stirred in his arms, whimpering in her sleep. He shuddered then, it was hurting him too much to see her suffering like this, so close to him. His arms tightened convulsively around her small frame and he buried his face in her hair.

_I'm so sorry that – _

_- I wasn't there to save you. _

_-----------------------------_

Kiba didn't know what happened.

One moment he thought he was in full control of himself, slow dancing with Hanabi.

The next, he was kissing her roughly in the dark of an empty room they had found, pinning her against the wall with his body as her arms snaked around his neck, fingers scratching red welts across his skin, desperate, hungry for more.

Maybe it had been the way he found himself drowning in her pale eyes as she looked up at him, the way he felt that he knew exactly what she was thinking, what she was feeling. Or the way her breath had hitched a little when he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Or the way she seemed to fit perfectly inside his embrace.

Maybe it was the way he felt like she was the only connection he had left to his happier days, when everything was alright and life was beautiful –

- she is beautiful, he thought, and he tugged her hair loose from the elegant bun, threading his fingers through the dark blue tresses.

They broke apart, gasping for air.

He had only meant to talk to her when he first saw her at the wedding tonight. He hadn't seen her for a long time.

...he had missed her.

"Hanabi-chan...?"

And then, when she had laid her head on his shoulders, he had had realized that there really wasn't much to say to her after all.

They understood each other perfectly without words. At least, they understood each other's pain, and most of all –

- they understood each other's loneliness, how it ached inside them.

Hanabi smiled faintly up at him and pulled him down for another kiss.

----------------------------------

_Seventh year – _

They were not lovers. At least, that was what Kiba told himself.

Hanabi simply refused to think about them.

Still, they were there for each other. Whenever one or the other got too lonely – hurt a little too much – remembered a little too painfully –

- they would find the other, and drown in each other. The kisses had moved quickly onto more heated affairs, usually in Kiba's apartment, sometimes in hers.

They were not lovers. But sometimes they would meet up at Shino and Hinata's empty graves, and they'd share a cigarette and say nothing at all, and sometimes Kiba would try to hold her hand, and she'd let him.

And so it was, one day when Hanabi arrived at the graves – Kiba was not there yet –

_She stiffened when she heard someone approach from behind._

"_All alone at this hour?"_

That voice –

_She turned around slowly, lower lip quivering slightly._

"_Good evening –''_

That smirk -

"..._little girl_."

-----------------------------

Hanabi trembled.

"Is she – ''

"She's alive." Another smirk. " – barely."

She closed her eyes.

_Hinata. _

"...Take me to her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, not exactly my best writing but please review anyway. I think my pace is too fast, but I don't plan on making this storytoo long - so I'm just...hurrying things along... ... if this is a big problem please tell me. **

**Chapter 5**

The street vendor watched with an amused expression as Kiba walked past him slowly, whistling, small bouquet of flowers dangling from one hand.

"Good evening, Kiba!" he called to the Inuzuka, throwing a few scraps at Akamaru.

Kiba waved in return. "Hey, old man. Business going good?"

"Same old, same old." He reached out to rub Akamaru's head. "A bit late today, aren't you? The girl's been there for nearly an hour already. Why, in my day, we men would never _dream_ of letting a beautiful girl wait - "

He chuckled quietly at Kiba's scandalized expression before the boy disappeared along the path towards the shinobi cemetery, Akamaru close at his heels.

_Well, he seems to have cheered up a bit lately. _He smiled a little sadly. _That girl must be doing him some good..._

----------------

The man took a step closer to Hanabi. Yes, it was him, the one who had stabbed Hinata through that day, it was HIM and he was here and

_Perhaps Hinata is alive, after all. _

"Take me to her." She repeated, voice strained.

..._.Perhaps he is going to kill me once he takes me away._

_Perhaps he is lying._

_Too easy_, his expression said, and Hanabi knew she was breaking all the rules of the shinobi.

_Perhaps I don't care. _

Because Hanabi felt lost, and her heart was aching in an empty kind of pain, in a way she thought she had repressed with work, sake and Kiba-kun, and right now – right now, she couldn't care less if she was killed because all she wanted, all she wanted, dammit, was to see Hinata again. Even if it meant death. Even if it meant abandoning Konoha, her comrades, and Kiba-kun.

He bowed mockingly, face still twisted in a cruel smirk. "Keito at your service m'lady." A hand gestured towards the forest that bordered the graves. "Well, shall we?"

_Keito. His name is Keito, then. _Hanabi swallowed and moved a foot forwards.

Shuriken hissed between them, embedding themselves inches from her foot.

"HANABI-CHAN! STOP! HE'S DANGEROUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP! HANABI -–"

"Kiba-kun!" she gasped when she saw the boy barreling towards them between the graves, face contorted in rage and fear. Akamaru was snarling as he lunged at the man's throat, fangs bared. "Stop! Kiba-kun –"

But Kiba was ripping into the man, howling, and Akamaru was lunging at his throat, and then Keito was cursing, stumbling backwards before steadying himself by kicking Akamaru away viciously. He drew out a kunai but Kiba knocked it out of his hand and punched him in the jaw, snarling all the way. "YOU! You BASTARD! What did you do to Shino and Hinata! Huh?" Another heavy punch. "Tell me what you fucking did to them, you bastard! YOU BASTARD!" Keito's hands formed a seal and Kiba flew backwards into a headstone, but he immediately struggled back onto his feet and lunged at Keito again, eyes wild, scrabbling on all fours, teeth bared. Keito had recovered from the initial surprise and now settled into a fighting stance which Hanabi did not recognize – Akamaru was thrown yowling into nearby thickets and Kiba found himself violently assaulted by a barrage of sharp, brutal jabs to his chest that knocked the air out of his lungs -

_- must protect Hanabi-chan, must must –_

he raised an arm to block the attacks and twisted around. "RUN! Find help, I'll take care of him– " but the words died in his throat as he gazed up at the girl, horrified at what he saw. Keito took the opportunity and savagely struck Kiba on the back with his elbow. Specks of blood appeared around Kiba's mouth, yet his focus was only on Hanabi because -

"Hanabi-chan –" he croaked. Hanabi bit her lip but continued to hold the kunai firmly at his throat.

"Stop." she whispered. She turned to Keito, who was moving to strike again at Kiba, and pushed herself in between the two, forcing Keito to back off. The sudden movement caused her kunai to slice a thin red line across Kiba's throat and her eyes widened. "Kiba-kun, I – "

Wild eyes stared up at her. "What is this – what – _why?_"

"Kiba-kun, he's taking me to find Hinata. I have to –"

Keito was advancing once more onto Kiba, rubbing the bruises on this jaw. "If you won't let me kill this vermin, we should at least trap him somewhere; he's only going to get in the way."

Hanabi ignored him. "Kiba-kun, please understand. Hinata is alive! She's alive, and I have to find her, and he's going to take me to her-"

"Are you stupid?" he yelled at her, incredulous. "You're going to be killed! Do you think they would actually let you walk in and save her, just like that? Are you CRAZY? THINK! What if this is all a trick to get you? Hanabi-chan, you can't do this! You'll –"

"Stop it! " her voice hardened but he could hear the undercurrents of confusion and blind, desperate hope. "I have to take this chance! Can't you see? If you hurt him we'll never find her, ever! I have to go and I won't let you stop me now – "

His eyes burned into hers and she flinched. "...You wouldn't hurt me." he said quietly. He lifted a hand to grab at her wrist.

Her grip on the kunai tightened and she pressed it harder against his throat. Blood began to trickle from the thin cut and his eyes widened, hurt.

"She's my _sister_, Kiba-kun." her voice cracked slightly.

"But what about ME?" he shouted at her, furious and hurting. "Who am I to you? How can you plan to leave me here like this? After all we've gone through - I'm coming with you –"

"It's too dangerous."

"THAT'S JUST IT!" Kiba bit out in frustration. "You NEED me to fight with you! If Shino and Hinata ARE still alive, I deserve to –"

"Enough." Keito scowled, and he pulled Hanabi away roughly, suddenly crouching down and kickly sharply upwards, sending Kiba crashing back once more into graves that cracked and crumbled upon impact, jagged edges cutting into his back.

"Kiba-kun!" Hanabi fisted her hands, restraining herself from hurrying to him.

_I don't know why Keito is here, or why he is so willing to take me to Hinata. I don't know if I'll come back alive._

She winced and averted her eyes when Keito shattered headstones around them and sent them crashing onto Kiba, trapping his body under a mountain of marble and granite.

_That is why I'm not going to let you risk your life with me, Kiba-kun. _

Only Kiba's head remained visible, bruised and bloodied. He couldn't speak - his chest was crushed under the rubble -but his eyes never left hers, willing her silently not to leave him.

Hanabi turned away from him, averting her gaze. "Let's go" she told Keito abruptly. Her mind filled with images of Kiba reaching for her hand, Kiba kissing her softly on his bed, his forced grin and how it softened around her.

_I know you tried to heal me_

Keito's oily smile was back on his face as he stepped towards her. "Good, good.Can't keep your sister waiting, can we?"

_And it's not your fault you couldn't, in the end. _

Keito resumed his fighting stance. Hanabi started. _What?_

And then he jerked forwards, striking her forehead sharply.

Hanabi crumpled onto the ground.

---------------------------------

" - didn't even have to fight her, the little fool came willingly enough." Keito's voice seemed far, far away. "...one hit, and all I had to do was drag her back here..."

She could hear faintly a woman's voice replying. But the pain in her head was overwhelming her, and Hanabi sank back into unconsciousness.

There was something at the edge of her mind. A huge, looming figure, an ever-shifting mass of blood red and crimson.

Hanabi stood inside two enormous gates of white wrought iron, twisted spirals stabbing upwards in delicate patterns. She was surrounded by white on all sides. No walls, no nothing – just a white void with the gates in front of her, and the mysterious creature writhing behind it.

"Do it now, Yumiko." An impatient voice near her.

Hanabi woke up, startled. Eyes widened at the sight of Keito and a strange woman looming above her. "Where –"

And then suddenly the creature was in front of her again, a shrieking, huge phoenix, talons outstretched as it plunged into her, and she was back in the void –

- only this time the phoenix was right up against the gates, wings beating against the iron, furiously trying to force its way in, and oh God, it _hurt. _Hanabi clutched at her sides, barely able to keep herself from screaming as the phoenix tore at the metal. Every tear, every hit on the gates seemed to cause herself physical pain and she watched in alarm as the gates began to break open against the immense pressure.

_Could this be -?_

Ignoring the stinging pain she ran forwards, pushing them closed with all her strength, willing the phoenix to stay out.

"The bitch is JUST as stubborn as her sister! Damn Hyuuga women - Keito, this is never going to work – "

She could hear their voices again but she concentrated on shoving her body against the gates, biting her lip as the phoenix scratched and stabbed at her through the cracks.

"Hush, Yumiko. Concentrate.. ...this isn't over yet."

She knew what they were trying to do, having studied the sealing procedure herself during her extensive training. Was this why they brought her here? To seal some monster into her body? Is this what they did to Hinata? She knew she could hold on, keep the phoenix out, as long as she concentrated. Never mind the pain. She was shinobi...she could deal with it.

_They'll have to try harder than that._

A piercing scream split through the air.

"HANABI! Oh God HANABI –"

Her eyes snapped open and she was momentarily blinded by the molten scarlet raging above and around her.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE! Oh God, oh God HANABI – "

Her heart hammered against her ribs as she twisted violently, trying to see through the phoenix that was tearing at her body –

- and then she saw her. The phoenix lifted its wings, screeching, and in that instant she saw a girl – no, a woman – frail, beaten, scarred, but a woman nonetheless – struggling desperately against Keito. In that instant pale eyes met across the stone floor and two sisters found each other again, seven years on -

_Hinata –_

She opened her mouth to call to her – her heart was going to burst, she was so relieved, so happy, so grieved – what had they _done_ to her? - but before she could speak she felt something break inside her.

The gates shattered -

- and the phoenix ripped into her mind, overwhelming her thoughts and senses.

Hanabi could hear Hinata screaming, and she was on fire, her body shuddering involuntarily as chakra flooded through her. Hinata watched as the phoenix finally consumed her sister, merging into the girl, vast wings shredding her back as they folded out from her body. _No, no no no no no – _Hanabi's body jerked upright, head hung, red-tinged hair covering her face. Seven long, tail-like feathers whipped out behind her and black marks curled up her whole body like ribbons, forming an intricate pattern along her pale skin.

An inhumane shriek wrenched out from Hanabi and her head was flung back, exposing her face -

- and Hinata screamed when she saw her eyes – wide, burning crimson orbs that seared her with the pure fury of the Feng-huan.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hate school >> Been completely loaded with homework and revision lately...havent had any time to read or write. GAH. **

**Anyways. Took my ONE relatively free day to write this out. I just realized that there are holes big enough in this story to stick a whale through. Sorry >> I should be finished with this story in around 4 more chapters, so please bear with me!**

**Please review! Criticism welcome. **

**Chapter 6 **

The hound dragged itself across the graves, ears pricked forwards, nose to the ground. Akamaru suddenly paused andsniffed at a certain spot before digging away the soft dirt with a shaggy paw. A muffled cough, and Kiba emerged slowly from the earth, shaking dirt off like a dog.

"You ok, buddy?" he rubbed Akamaru's head tiredly before sitting down heavily on the ground, glancing at the pile of broken tombstones nearby. "Guess I'll have to thank Naruto this time for teaching me his tricks –" the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu had worked perfectly, allowing Kiba to tunnel his way into the ground in the splitsecond that his copy was crushed by the rubble Keito had sent crashing onto 'him'.

Kiba winced as he felt blood trickle down from the thin cut across his throat.

"...Hanabi..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iimura Keito.

Shino traced the name slowly, long fingers trailing across the stone walls that barricaded him from the outside world. Over the years he had managed to reach a large number of insects from the other side of the wall; he had even tried allowing a few species to enter his body, to re-forge the pact his clan had made with the chakra bugs – but his body had rejected them all, making him violently sick in the process. Hinata had hugged him tightly and begged him never to try again – and gradually the holes that broke his skin had closed up and Shino became accustomed to the slightly empty feeling inside.

Iimura Keito.

His hand paused halfway through and Shino closed his eyes. Hinata was screaming somewhere far away and he could hear the Feng-Huan's shrieks...it was time.

Keito and the medic, Yumiko had mostly left him alone. During daytime he feigned weakness, pretending to have been permanently injured and disabled from the original fight. But when night fell and Yumiko had shackled Hinata and left them in the echoing darkness of their prison, Shino trained. Taijutsu, genjutsu, he took all that he could remember and regained his strength, his skills and built on them, developing his technique to fit his new, hollow body. All he had left now was his ability to communicate and control all kinds of insects.

It was enough.

He traced the final letter, moving into the shadows as he heard running footsteps approach.

_Iimura Keito, today I will kill you._

The heavy iron door of their prison was flung open and Yumiko and Keito hurried in, dragging a struggling Hinata behind her. The inhumane shrieking continued in the background and Keito flung Hinata onto the ground. Yumiko was panicking –

"Keito, let's go! It's coming, I know it is!" she clutched at Keito's sleeve. "Keito! Please, lets just go!" her voice grew louder as she begged the man. "Just leave these two here, we'll come back to get them later –"

Keito snarled, shaking Yumiko off. "Where is he?" he twisted around, trying to find Shino."We'll use him to block the attacks– where did he go?"

Hinata lifted herself off the ground. _Shino-kun? _

And then there was a scream, and darkness descended on them in the form of a thick black mass of beetles, a writhing wall that struck the two off their feet. Shino leaped forwards from the shadows and shielded Hinata with his own body as the dark mass swarmed around them. The screaming grew louder as the beetles covered Keito and Yumiko completely in a living, crawling tomb, tearing at their skin.

He laid his hand on her cheek and bent his head down to look at her.

"It's alright." he said quietly. "They're mine."

---------------------

"Damn it!" Kiba growled in frustration, kicking at a few rocks on the ground as he looked desperately for any signs of Hanabi or Keito. "Where the hell is that bastard? – Ill kill him once I lay my hands on his dirty little –"

Keito had been careful not to leave any visibletracks, but Kiba and Akamaru had been able to trace them as far as the little clearing in the forest by their acute sense of smell. However, the trail ended there, with Keito and Hanabi nowhere in sight. They appeared to have simply vanished and Kiba was beginning to have the same sinking feeling that he had during his futile search for Hinata and Shino so many years ago.

Kiba paused. Something about the clearing was setting off warning signals in his mind. At first glance it seemed like a normal clearing – small, rather barren with only a few patches of grass amidst rockyareas and a scattering of large, mossy boulders.

Boulders...

Kiba thought back to the way Keito had easily managed to break and throw the rubble onto him – almost _flying_ at him with such speed that he had barely managed to dig the tunnel to escape - the way the tips of his fingers had seemed rock hard as he sent powerful thrusts to his chest-

Boulders and tunnels. Boulders and tunnels.

Maybe –

Kiba and Akamaru hurled themselves at the biggest boulder, pushing against the rock with their backs, teeth gritting as it slowly rolled to the side, little by little.

The Inuzuka scowled as he stared down at the dark passageway that was now revealed, going deep into the earth.

_Rock nins._

----------------------------------------------------

Shino and Hinata dragged themselves out of the prison, Shino leading the way through the twisting, narrow corridors with his insects constantly relaying directions, heading in the opposite direction of the large halls in which the sealing procedures had been attempted, finally bursting out of a side door into the cool night air.

The shock of being outside after seven years of captivity stunned them momentarily – they leaned against each other for support, staring around them, lost. The dark blue of the sky seemed to stretch endlessly above them - they were in a large, empty courtyard, surrounded by four high walls. The two were silent for a moment, heavy breathing the only sound in the stillness -

The Feng-Huan's cry shattered the calm and Hinata started, clutching at Shino.

"Shino-kun! They had Hanabi – she's – they did it – Oh God I couldn't stop them – Hanabi –"

Shino's breath caught in his throat and he gripped Hinata by the shoulders. "What? Hanabi? Is she –"

"They sealed the Feng-huan into Hanabi, but they can't control her – there was something wrong with the seal Yumiko used – Hanabi, she's _wild_ – Shino-kun we have to save her, we have to –"

A low creaking near them sent both on guard at once, Shino instinctively stepping in front of Hinata.

A slab of stone seemed to be lifting itself from the ground a few feet away from them. Shino realized belatedly that it was a trapdoor and crouched down, preparing to fight whoever came through –

A head and shoulders appeared. Wild, unruly brown hair, red fanged tattoos on cheeks –

"...Shino?" A disbelieving voice. "...Hinata! I – I found you!"

A glint of sharp, jagged teeth and the painfully familiar feral grin that was now slowly spreading across his face -

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried out, running forwards. It was unmistakeably the Inuzuka – his face had lengthened, he was taller and his eyes spoke of suffering and grief, but there was still that glint of pride which lingered that was purely Inuzuka Kiba.

Akamaru bounded out from the trapdoor. Hinata cried out again, bending down to hug the ecstatic animal. "Akamaru! How – where- Kiba-kun, how –"

Kiba stared down at the woman before him, looking too overwhelmed and happy to speak.

Shino stepped forwards, face unreadable. Kiba looked up, and the two men stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly Shino cracked a smile.

"...Took you long enough, dog-boy.'

Kiba's grin grew wider and punched Shino lightly. "Man, you look horrible. "

His expression turned serious. " – where's Hanabi?"

"My, my. Look what we have here! Yumiko, isn't this touching? A beautiful reunion of long lost friends!"

Akamaru growled and the three stiffened, spinningaround. Kiba's face twisted into a snarl and he moved to protect Hinata – but he was shocked to see her glaring fiercely at the two rock nins standing before them, struggling into a fighting stance despite her injuries. His attention reverted back to Keito, who was stepping towards them slowly, infuriating smirk stretched across his face.

"This is certainly a heartrending moment." Keito stepped nearer. Kiba growled threateningly and Akamaru bared his teeth. Keito ignored the two of them and turned instead to Shino. "Your bugs were certainly quite powerful. I must admit, I rather misjudged you. However –" another step closer. "What you failed to take into account was the fact that Yumiko and I are naturally infallible against your attacks. All we had to do –" he spread a hand out, showing how the skin crackled and hardened into a rock-like substance. " – was this." Another smirk. "Your bugs never had a chance of getting through our most basic defense. And now, enough talking –"

"Kiba, listen to me." Shino spoke in a low tone, eyes never leaving Keito's face.

" - I'm afraid we're going to have to end it here. Won't do to have your interfering Hokage finding out about this –"

Kiba turned his head barely imperceptibly towards Shino.

"Hinata and I will take care of these two. You go and find Hanabi. They've sealed a phoenix into her. Something went wrong – I'm not sure what – but she's in there – you'll find her in the halls."

Kiba's eyes widened at the mention of the phoenix but he nodded, face setting in a determined expression.

" - So, my friends. This is where it ends." Keito and Yumiko each crouched down into fighting stances.

Hinata and Shino moved to stand next to each other, Hinata firmly fixed in the Gentle Fist stance, Shino merely crouching, eyes narrowed.

And then Kiba was off, running at tangent towards the buildings and the rock nins were rushing at Shino and Hinata, skin cracking and moulding into rock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eh. I updated. Very long chapter, at least for my standards. I took so long to update because I have trouble dealing with fight scenes...and this chapter is mostly fighting. But I finished! And the last two chapters will be put up quite soon, since Ive actually written half of it in my head already...**

**OH and I want to change the title. I chose 'A Girl Without Tears' simply because I couldnt think of anything better when I uploaded the first chapter >> and now Ive realized its pretty...dumb. Any suggestions?**

**A big thank you to Only Secret! YOU SEXY BEAST YOU. And also to those who left a review - you really made my day. Thank you.**

**Chapter 7**

Kiba sprinted into the building, Akamaru growling by his side as he flung open door after door, searching for Hanabi. His heart thumped painfully inside him as he ran, trying to focus on his task at hand but –

But hope can be deadly. And Kiba was desperately hoping, allowing himself to dream of a possible future where he would know happiness again and life would be beautiful. Seeing Shino and Hinata had almost driven him to his knees because happiness can hurt, and right now he was so close to his happy ending that nothing could go wrong, all he had to do was find Hanabi-chan, right?

Then the smell of blood hit him and his head snapped back, mouth open, and he could practically _tast_e it in the air, the heavy, metallic tang making him gag. The shrieking was growing louder, high pitched screams that stretched thin and cracked near the ends like broken glass.

Hope can be deadly, because it takes you to places so high it's impossible not to break when you fall.

Kiba turned the corner and stopped short.

Blood was running thickly down the walls. The hall was dark and at first Kiba could only make out a large shape that was twisting and throwing itself against the bloodied edifices, gleaming talons and gigantic wings beating furiously against the stone.

"...Hanabi-chan?"

A pair of glowing amber eyes appeared from the shadows as the beast paused to regard the Inuzuka, wings stilled for a moment. Cautiously, Kiba stepped forwards into the hall and Akamaru followed at his side, fur bristling menacingly. The beast drew back, deeper into the darkness, and he could hear the rustling of feathers and the screeching of talons clawing at stone.

"...Hanabi-chan...is that you?"

Suddenly it took flight, wings spread wide as it leaped into the air, into the light –

Kiba's eyes widened as Hanabi – _was _that Hanabi? - reared her head and screamed in anguish before turning in the air and lunging down towards him, talons outstretched, face contorted in indescribable fury. Kiba swore and dived to the side, barely managing to keep from being shredded apart. Akamaru leaped at her and howled when a feathered tail lashed out, whipping across his back.

"Hanabi-chan? Hanabi! IT'S ME! KIBA!" he shouted out, unable to tear his eyes away from the half-human, half-phoenix thrashing in front of him. Hanabi was slowly transforming completely into a phoenix, the swirling black marks that covered her skin pulsating painfully, golden feathers beginning to sprout along the back of her arms. Her feet were already curved into dangerously hooked talons and her wings nearly dwarfed her small body in a mass of crimson and gold feathers. She did not appear to recognize him, instead turning around and lunging once more for him, lips drawn back in a snarl.

_Fuck it, how did she become like this - _

"HANABI – stop! I don't want to – I can't –don't make me fight you – HANABI! STOP!"

But she ignored his pleas and Kiba could feel the updraft from her wings as she crashed down on him, eyes flashing dangerously -

----------------------------

"BYAKUGAN!"

Yumiko darted forwards and Hinata moved to meet her, their bodies clashing together painfully. Hinata struggled to form each stance, desperately trying to remember the moves she had been taught years ago. Yumiko drew back an arm and punched her in the stomach with a rock-hard fist and she doubled up, gasping for breath. Quickly she thrust her palm against Yumiko's thigh but her blow was unable to penetrate the shell Yumiko had formed around her body. Instead, she stumbled back as Yumiko lashed out with another fist – Yumiko was obviously was not a skilled fighter, but she was desperate as a woman determined to save the one she loved, and her bloodline served her well.

It seemed impossible to break through her natural defence. Hinata narrowed her eyes, focusing more chakra into the Byakugan and scanning Yumiko for any possible chinks in her armour while darting fluidly between Yumiko's blows. The rock-nin clawed at her face and Hinata managed to grab her wrist barely centimeters from her cheek, fingers splayed out in front of her. Pale eyes widened.

"Shino-kun!"

Shino ducked and spun away from the sharp jabs Keito was administering with brutal efficiency to his chest, searching for Hinata.

"Shino-kun - their joints are their weakness! Their armour is weaker there–" Hinata broke off with a soft cry as Yumiko kicked her from behind, sending her crumpling down to the ground. Shino paled and stepped towards her but was jerked back by Keito. He bit his lip, eyes narrowing into slits as he swung around, elbowing Keito to the side before directing all the beetles to the joints in his left hand. A second later Keito's fingers were blown off, shattered bone, rock and blood exploding from the palm. Keito screamed and clutched tightly at his injured hand, backing away momentarily and Shino turned back to help Hinata, only to find that she had already jerked off the ground in a swift kick upwards, sending Yumiko flying forwards onto her knees. She twisted around and pinned the rock-nin to the ground, chakra-enhanced palm placed threateningly at her legs, both women gasping for breath.

"Stay still, and I – I won't hurt you too much." Hinata panted softly.

Shino watched her, not knowing whether to be surprised or not. Somehow, she managed to be kind, even to the enemy, even after all she had gone through –

_Hinata...is Hinata after all. She hasn't changed..._

Yumiko hissed and struggled but Hinata held fast, allowing a little chakra to shoot out from her fingers into the crack in the armour at Yumiko's knees. She cried out and tried to jerk her other knee into Hinata's chest but it was too late – with a calm, serene expression, Hinata shattered the bone in her leg with a well placed chakra explosion from her fingers, rendering her unconscious.

_...that much. _Shino corrected himself wryly as she watched Hinata slowly stand up.

Hinata looked up towards Keito. "She's still alive." Her voice was quiet but firm. "If you want to save her, surrender –"

"You _bitch_." Keito spat out, and Shino immediately turned his gaze back onto the man, quietly reaching out to his beetles to prepare for another attack. "You can kill her if you want, I don't care about _her_, heh -"

Hinata stiffenedand Keito sneered,standing up shakily. He lifted a finger on his remaining hand and suddenly Shino was knocked forwards by a series of vicious blows to the head - he lifted both arms to block the stones that were levitating from the ground and flying towards him and Hinata, and Keito took that opportunity to thrust a shoulder into Shino's abdomen, shoving him forcefully into a courtyard wall. Shino blacked out for a few seconds as Keito stood up, but before he slid down to the ground Keito had pinned him to the wall with a rock-hard grip on his neck, slowly tightening his grasp around his throat until each breath was painful and Shino was choking, on the verge of losing consciousness once more –

"Thought your damn bugs could beat me, heh? You were always so quiet, lying there while your _beloved_ comrade suffered- useless, pathetic!" Keito practically spat each word out between heavy breaths. "Filthy little vermin, thinking that you could actually defeat _me, _Iimura Keito, the legendary feudal warlord –"

Shino struggled to breathe. _Joints. His joints are his weakness –_

But he could not risk attacking with his beetles at such close proximity – he'd injure himself if he tried to blow off Keito's hand. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hinata struggling to stand up, wincing in pain at the fresh bruises and cuts she'd received from the onslaught of rocks, and he gritted his teeth, enraged by the fact that Hinata had to be hurt again.

One hand slowly reached up and grabbed Keito by his hair, tugging his head backwards so his neck was exposed. Keito only smirked again in response. "You want to blow my hand off? Sure, if you want to blow your own _head_ off as well – "

Too bad for Keito –

He'd never learned that it's always the quiet ones who are the deadliest.

In one swift movement Shino moved his hand downwards, fingers digging into the back of Keito's neck, searching for the multiple joints that made up his spinal cord. His other hand dug into the middle of Keito's back, feeling for the cracks between each ring of cartilage in the spine which translated into the vulnerable fragments in Keito's defence. The rock-nin had no time to cry out when a mass of black beetles dove in for the kill, burrowing into each point of weakness Shino guided them to with chakra-laced fingers.

Keito shattered.

He arched forwards as a series of small explosions erupted along his back and neck, methodically destroying his spine. His grip around Shino's neck slackened immediately and the bug-user dropped to the ground, exhausted and struggling to regain his breath as Keito began to disintegrate above him, jagged rock and shards of bone pelting down. He could feel fine cuts opening up all over his body but it hurt too much to move – his throat was raw and throbbing and his muscles ached at the brutal beating they had endured –

"Shino-kun!"

Hinata was by his side in a second, pulling him gently away and settling him against the wall.

A low sigh escaped his lips and he allowed himself to relax slightly, eyes closing briefly at her touch. Hinata smiled tiredly down at the man, calmly ignoring the fact that the bloodied, broken remains of Keito were scattered next to her. She settled down next to him, propping him up with a shoulder when he leaned lightly towards her warmth.

"Are you alright?" Try as he might he could not keep the weariness out of his voice. He quickly scanned over her body, reaching out a hand to stem the blood flowing from a gash in her thigh but Hinata kindly brushed him away, instead letting her own hand settle gently on top of his.

"Neh, Shino-kun - I'm not hurt too badly. You don't have to worry about me." She stroked her thumb over his knuckles as she leaned back next to him against the wall. "You should rest."

"...Aa."

They stayed still like that for a while, listening to the shrieking that still resounded through the empty courtyard. Hinata's brow furrowed – hopefully Kiba could calm Hanabi before it was too late and –

"Hinata."

"Yes, Shino-kun?"

Shino paused for a while before continuing. "What Keito said earlier...about me sitting by while you were hurt...all this time..."

"Don't worry about it, Shino-kun. I know that –"

"I tried, Hinata...I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." She smiled at him reassuringly. "I understand."

Shino didn't say anything – _couldn't_ say anything. Their fingers laced together for a fleeting moment before he picked himself off the ground, bending down to help her up.

"We should find Kiba and Hanabi."

Hinata nodded.

----------------------------------

Kiba leaped out of the way again as Hanabi bore down on him, dipping under her gigantic wings before rolling to the side, clutching at a gash on his shoulder.

_What the HELL happened to her? _

"Hanabi! Can't you recognize me?" He was shouting himself hoarse but she was completely oblivious to his pleas, choosing instead to close in on him with increasing precision, talons ripping closer and closer. Akamaru was yowling, multiple lacerations smearing a deep red across his coat, but Kiba could not bring himself to attack Hanabi.

_I can't fight you, not like this – _

He was dripping blood onto the ground and he knew it was only a matter of time before she managed to ensnare him and tear him to pieces. He had to think of a plan – but _how? _He had no experience with sealing procedures, and he sure as hell didn't know how to stop Hanabi before the transformation was complete. Even now the little traces that were left of Hanabi were disappearing, and a fully grown, wild phoenix was taking her place. Cursing, he hastily vaulted up just in time to escape a deadly slash from a claw, still refusing to attack and hurt her.

"HANABI!"

_No – _

He heard the thin, terrified cry moments before he saw Hinata and Shino at the open doorway to the hall. Shino was leaning against a distraught Hinata – both were in no position to defend themselves from Hanabi.

"RUN! Stay away from her! I can't deal with her AND protect you at the same time –"

But it was too late. Hanabi had spotted the pair and was now flying close to the ground, headed straight towards Hinata and Shino. Hinata seemed to be frozen in place; pale eyes wide as she watched what had become of her little sister tear through the air, a blur of gold and crimson.

_Fuck. _

In that instant, Kiba made his decision.

_I'll be damned if I'm losing those two again. Ever. __Even if it means - _

"SOUTOUROU!"

Hanabi was flung to the side by the massive, double-headed wolf, screaming as their masses connected in a heavy blow that sent both crashing to the ground. The wolf immediately bounded onto his paws, both heads snarling at the feathered body lying on the ground. A moment of dreadful silence – a shudder ran through each wing as they stretched out, wide – and then she was soaring above them again, eyes flashing.

_Oh god. _

The transformation was complete.

Shino grabbed Hinata, retreating into the shadows and the silver wolf crouched down in front of them, four eyes never leaving the phoenix. The Feng-huan gave a wild, keening wail as her seven tails whipped through the air. Clawed paws pounded the stone, and the two beasts met halfway in the air, clashing together violently in a flurry of motion. Blood hit the walls and the wolf dropped down heavily, deep gashes appearing across its shoulders as the phoenix spiraled backwards, hitting the ceiling. Plaster and bits of wood came crashing down. Their fight was shaking the building to its very foundations.

"Kiba! Hanabi! Don't, oh please don't fight – "

The wolf turned one head to glance at Hinata while the other continued to follow the movements of the phoenix. A quiet, broken sob could be heard – and then they were at it again, ripping, tearing at each other, both sides sustaining heavy blood loss during each collision. Silver fur stained dark red, feathers were shredded off when the wolf clamped two powerful jaws on a wing, the phoenix responding by twisting around violently and clawing at his eyes –

_I never thought it would ever come to this, Hanabi-chan. _

The wolf tugged relentlessly downwards and the phoenix dropped to the ground, at once attacked by gleaming, jagged fangs. Screaming as blood spurted from countless bite marks, she lashed out with each tail, securing them around both necks until the wolf was forced to release her from his jaws and she flew jerkily upwards into relative safety.

Both sides were matched equally. The wolf was tiring, loss of blood weakening it step by bloodied step and the phoenix's movements were awkward as fatigue began to take over.

Kiba watched her warily, realizing that the only way to stop the phoenix from destroying them all would be to kill her –

The wolf froze momentarily, as if unsure of what to do. Then he shook himself furiously, ignoring the way he could feel each splinter in his heart as it began to break. He growled, a low, rumbling in his chest.

_...So, I will kill you. _

He needed to end this, before he collapsed from blood loss and she put Hinata or Shino in danger.

With a last, defiant howl, the wolf gathered the remnants of his strength and sprung high into the air, soaring above the phoenix, high, higher –

_But I'm not letting you die alone. _

The phoenix could not escape as he plummeted down on top of her, tails and wings entangling with his body as they crashed down into the ground, sending stone, debris and blood flying into the air around them, obscuring them from view.

"HANABI! KIBA-KUN!"

Hinata was shrieking, shrugging away from Shino's restraining arms to rush recklessly into the bloody haze. Shino followed her closely and for a while they were completely lost inside the choking miasma, searching frantically for Hanabi and Kiba.

When the dust finally cleared they found themselves standing at the edge of a large crater lined with smashed debris and bloodied feathers.

"Oh God. Shino-kun, are they –"

They lay in very center, the wolf sprawled across the inert form of the phoenix, battered body motionless.

Hinata made as if to run down to their bodies but Shino pulled her back immediately, eyes narrowing as he gazed intently at the transformation taking place. The wolf was shrinking, slowly morphing back into the broken forms of Kiba and Akamaru. Underneath them crushed wings and tails were slowly fading from view, feathers melting back into pale skin as Hanabi emerged, legs bent at an unnatural angle. An intricate, ink-black seal at her collarbone the only sign of the phoenix sealed inside her.

Hinata noticed with a dazed expression that Kiba had an arm slung over her shoulders, fingers resting on a grazed cheek.

-

Hope can be deadly, because it takes you to places so high it's impossible not to break when you fall.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I've finished. Omg. I've finished it. - does Teh Happy Dance - **_

**_Though I -may - add an epilogue. _**

-------------------------------

_Rebirth: a phoenix's gift...or curse. _

Lying on the thin mattress of the hospital bed, Hanabi stared up at the white-washed ceiling, fingers curled feebly into the thin cotton blankets. The spotless, clinical room and the pervading, sharp scent of chlorine was grating on her already raw nerves; the bone white that surrounded her was a blank canvas on which her thoughts roamed painfully and memories played out, again and again, a painful mess of vividly recalled colours, scenes and sounds.

Hanabi decided that she hated hospitals.

The searing pain in her legs had subsided into a dull, throbbing ache; broken bones had been mended splinter by splinter, and most of the raw cuts and bruises that marked her skin had been healed. There would be scars, pale veins threading across her skin like ripped seams on a rag doll. She found that she didn't – couldn't – care as she lay motionless, lips slightly parted, barely breathing.

"Hanabi...would you like something to eat?"

She glanced to the left, eyes tracing over the soft contours of her sister's face as she entered the room. She shook her head. Hinata bit her lip worriedly but sat down on the side of the bed, wordlessly adjusting the blankets around Hanabi's thin frame. The room lasped once more into a brittle, fragile sort of silence; Hinata didn't really know what to say to Hanabi but she stayed by her side anyway, listening to her quiet, shallow breathing. She glanced down at her sister as she continued to stare blankly upwards, eyes wide and frighteningly empty.

"You know...Tsunade-sama said you were very lucky." Hinata began a little awkwardly, trying to get her sister to respond. "If you didn't have the Feng-Huan sealed inside you, you would have died from your injuries."

Hanabi remained silent, unmoved. Hinata swallowed and continued. "You're...you're like Naruto-kun, now. You have a near limitless supply of chakra...that's why you've healed so quickly. But you don't have to worry about the phoenix escaping and taking over anytime soon - Tsunade-sama placed further seals over the original defective one. You'll be alright, Hanabi..." The last statement was more like a question but Hanabi did not reply or even nod her head in assent. Hinata sighed and stared at a spot on the wall in front of her, a little hurt, unable to reach her sister.

"How is he now?" Hanabi spoke up suddenly, voice quiet and surprisingly firm.

Hinata tensed, biting her lip. She had expected and dreaded this question and she paused briefly before placing a gentle hand on Hanabi's shoulder. "He's still in critical condition... Tsunade-sama says she's trying her best, but..." she licked her lips nervously and Hanabi tilted her head to face her properly.

"...but?"

Hinata thought her heart could break again at the unmistakable traces of terror present in the quiet, harsh intonation of that one word.

"But...she's not sure if he'll make it past tonight."

Hanabi stared up at her for a long moment, whole body rigid. Hinata tightened her grip on her shoulder. "There's still hope-"

But her own voice sounded unconvincing even to herself and she stopped herself short as Hanabi abruptly turned away from her, eyes squeezed tightly shut. She felt warm tears prickling at the back of her eyes but she blinked them back because she knew Hanabi wasn't crying. Hinata gazed at the young woman before her, mouth open, trying to say something – _anything­ – _and then she realized that sometimes, grief cannot be put into words.

But neither can sisterhood.

Hanabi turned around again when she felt Hinata slip into the bed besides her, pulling the blankets across both of them. Dry white eyes met slighty red-rimmed ones as they stared at each other, Hinata reaching out to hug her tightly. A few moments passed; then shaking arms wrapped themselves slowly around her shoulders and returned the gesture, their hair merging into each others' in a mass of black waves across the white pillow as they sank back, holding onto each other tightly.

Hanabi closed her eyes.

-----------------------

When she was sure her sister was asleep Hinata slid herself out of the bed, padding silently across the room. She opened the door quietly and slipped out, turning to face the Aburame man leaning against the wall.

"Are there any news about Kiba-kun?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"No." His answer was brusque and factual but his stiff demeanor told of his own worry concerning their friend. Hinata lowered her gaze and Shino sighed, lifting a hand to tug gently at her sleeve. "They got what they wanted out of Yumiko."

"Really?" Hinata didn't lift her eyes from the ground. She paused for a while before speaking up again, quietly. "You know...I don't really care. About why they took us...why they wanted to destroy Konoha. I really don't care anymore. Kiba's dying and he's going to take Hanabi with him... " she trailed off, clearly upset. Shino watched her quietly, giving her time to collect herself before she continued. "...knowing _why_ they did those things to us would not make it all justified; everything is still going to be _wrong_. Shino-kun...I really don't know what to do..."

Again, Shino said nothing but this time he leaned forwards and pressed Hinata to his chest, feeling his thin coat stain wet with the tears Hinata had forced back for Hanabi's sake. "I'm sorry." Hinata's voice was muffled, her face pressed against his shoulder.

"...Don't be." Shino shook his head and stroked her hair gently. "I understand."

After they had recovered from their initial shock at seeing the transformations, Hinata and Shino had dragged Kiba, Akamaru and Hanabi out to the courtyard, where they had found Yumiko still unconscious near what remained of Keito. Together they had managed to tow all four bodies down the tunnels, through seemingly endless stretches of the pitch black, claustrophobic underground, resting only occasionally to tend to their injuries. Thankfully, neither was severely incapacitated from the previous fight; after a few hours they had glimpsed the heavenly sight of a few meager rays of morning sunlight seeping into the tunnel from the entrance.

Upon climbing out and drinking in the painfully missed sight of the forest, the two had collapsed amongst the other bodies, completely exhausted. Later in the day a group of academy students came across the unconscious heap of injured shinobi and ran shrieking to alert a stunned Iruka-sensei; all six were immediately retrieved and dispatched to the hospital.

"I ...I hope they didn't hurt Yumiko too much." Hinata mumbled, still pressed against Shino's chest. Surprisingly, their injuries had mostly healed by themselves over the years; Shino's body had recovered remarkably well after the extraction of his bugs, and Keito had always made sure Yumiko patched up Hinata's more serious injuries in the light of her being the intended Feng-Huan carrier. There was irreversible scarring across both their ravaged bodies (in Hinata's case the worst was a thick, almost silver streak running between her breasts - a constant reminder of when she was practically impaled through with a knife) but the newer injuries were relatively harmless and the medic-nins had easily nursed them back to health. Compared to Kiba and Hanabi, they had been extremely well-off.

"...you're too kind, Hinata." Despite his words Shino smiled, tightening his hold on the woman. "Apparently they couldn't get her to speak at first; she was crying and asking for Keito. She gave up though, when she found out he was dead."

"She really loved him, I think." Hinata lifted her head to look Shino full in the eye. "...the poor woman. She never did realize that he was only using her."

Shino nodded. "From what Yumiko told Ibiko...Keito was part of one of the ruling families of Rock country. The heir of a Feudal Warlord, actually. His family were tyrants and their people asked Yondaime to free them from their oppression. Yondaime sent a team of jounins to dispatch Keito's family from the ruling seat, and he had been seeking revenge ever since in an attempt to regain power for himself and his family."

"What about Yumiko?" Her brows drew together as she frowned slightly in confusion. "...And why did they target the Hyuugas?"

"I'm not entirely clear on that...but I suspect it is because there were two Hyuuga's in the team that destroyed the Iimura reign. Keito and his family's lives were spared, but all their former friends and alliances, their soldiers, all turned their backs on them. After a while, even his own family left him. Except for a very few – Yumiko, who apparently was a childhood friend of Keito's...and the few other men who were part of our kidnapping."

Hinata drew back, surprised and a little worried. "What about those men, then? They might still be out there!"

Shino shook his head again. "They abandoned Keito after a few years had passed and Yumiko still failed to seal the Feng-huan into you." He looked at her, a faintly proud expression on his face. "...you were incredibly strong, Hinata. I hope you realize that."

Hinata smiled back at him unabashedly; after so many years and all that she had gone through with Shino, she was completely at ease around him, without a trace of her former shyness. Unexpectedly, Shino blushed. Hinata frowned, a little confused. "Shino-kun? Are you alright? You're a little flushed...you should be careful, Tsunade-sama had warned us that we might an allergic reaction to the medication she used on us – Shino-kun?"

To her surprise and concern Shino only flushed a deeper shade of red. She pulled away and was about to call for a medic-nin when Shino suddenly grasped her hand, tugging her gently back next to him. "I'm alright, Hinata."

Hinata looked up at him curiously.

"I was thinking...we've gone through so much together...so, w-well, I was thinking that...Hi-Hinata...would you by any chance l-like to..." Shino was stammering. Hinata blinked. Shino looked down at her, gripped her fingers tightly, and swallowed. "Hinata...will you marry me?"

----------------------------

The next morning Hinata went back to check on Hanabi. One look at the younger woman and she could tell that Hanabi had barely slept the whole night. Dark circles around her eyes only served to emphasize her sharper features; her eyes were wide and unblinking when she sat up, turning to Hinata the second she stepped into the room.

"Is he dead?" Her voice rang clearly through the quiet morning air.

Hinata had barely slept either and her smile was tired but triumphant. Hanabi stared at her sister's expression, breath coming out in short, ragged gasps before she fell back heavily onto the bed.

"Oh God. I was so fucking terrified he was going to leave me and-" Hanabi spoke quickly, rushing through the words like she was expelling all the pent up emotions that had ravaged her mind the whole night. She paused when Hinata came forwards, sitting by her side. "How is he now? Is he still in critical condition?"

Hinata's smile faded a little. "I'm afraid so. Tsunade-sama said the fact that he survived last night is already a good indication he may survive...but right now Kiba-kun is still in danger of losing his life anytime."

Hanabi was silent for a while. When she looked up at Hinata again she had regained some of her composure and she spoke quietly. "Can I see him?"

"I'm sorry... Tsunade-sama said the intensive care medic team is working on him constantly...so we're not allowed to see him at all." Hinata patted her hand encouragingly, trying to cheer her sister up. "Neh, Hanabi. Keep believing in him...he'll pull through this, I'm sure."

Hanabi nodded.

Hinata stayed for a while longer in her room, neither of them speaking a word. Neither of them had to. In a way, the silence was comforting and they basked in each other's company, so precious after such a long separation. When Hanabi stood up to leave, she ruffled Hanabi's hair affectionately before turning to the door.

"Hinata...?"

Hinata paused, turning back to face her sister.

"Hinata...do you think Kiba-kun will forgive me?" Hanabi asked softly.

"Forgive you?" Hinata leaned back against the door, a little perplexed.

"I...I let the Feng-Huan take control of me. I attacked him. I would have attacked both you and Shino if he hadn't gotten in the way and saved us all." Hanabi's expression was numb as she almost viciously listed off her 'crimes'.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe it was."

"...There is nothing to forgive, Hanabi."

A pause, and then Hanabi nodded mechanically and when Hinata left she turned to face the window, face expressionless, one hand fisting the blankets together tightly.

--------------------

Nearly two weeks later Hanabi went to visit Shino and Hinata's empty graves one last time. She had obtained permission from Tsunade to leave the hospital and recuperate back in the privacy of the Hyuuga residence. Hiashi had received her and Hinata without much commotion in front of the other Hyuugas; in private, he had hugged his daughters tightly to himself for a long moment, the three of them saying little but feeling too much.

As far as she knew, Kiba had still been barely hanging on even after five days of continual intensive medical attention. Hanabi had not been able to see him once; for the first few days she had asked after him continually, desperately grasping at any little piece of news Tsunade-sama could spare her. She lived in a constant state of fear – hoping against hope that he wouldn't die, but also secretly terrified that he would hate her if he survived.

She was brutally tearing herself - her heart, her sanity - into shreds in her anxiety and guilt. Eventually, she stopped asking after him completely, choosing to re-immerse herself in training in order to find a relative peace of mind.

Today was the eleventh day – six days of deliberately not knowing how Kiba was doing. She stood, studying the engraved lettering on both tombstones. It was late in the evening; the sky was darkening already, the forest around the cemetery casting long, twisted shadows across the graves. Winter was coming and the wind was bitter, bitingly cold, the few remaining dead leaves swept along like dead butterfly wings, rustling faintly. Hanabi shivered, bending down to sweep off the wilted flowers placed before the graves, the countless bouquets and daisies that had been brought to commemorate the deaths of her sister and her teammate.

Only, they were not dead and Hanabi was determined to destroy any traces that suggested otherwise.

In a few, smooth motions, both tombstones had been knocked down, crumbling into meaningless rubble at her feet. Seeing the graves had hit too close to home for comfort; they had constantly reminded her of what she had nearly lost – may still lose –

_Kiba-kun_, she thought, and she sat down heavily on the ground, head in her hands.

_Please, please don't die. _It was useless. Even if she tried to _not_ think about him he seemed to have taken up permanent residence in a corner of her mind; he haunted her – she found herself recalling how his eyes gleamed when they sparred together, the feral grin. The way he had leapt between Keito and herself near this very spot, begging her not to go.

_Fuck it, Kiba-kun. I hate this. I hate _you. Hanabi felt her face crumpling up and bit down her lip furiously, drawing blood. _In fact, I hate you so much that I...I'm probably... in love with you._

..._Oh._

Abruptly Hanabi sat up straighter, lips parting in surprise.

_...I'm in love with Kiba-kun._

Suddenly she laughed, a short, harsh bark that startled a few nearby birds into flying away in a flurry of grey wings.

_I'm _in love_ with _Kiba.

After afew shocked moments she smiled wryly, lips twisting bitterly at the corners. ..._neh, I guess I should have known this was coming._ _I really shouldn't be so surprised..._

And then the fact that she was _in_ _love _with Inuzuka Kiba, who was probably currently dying somewhere in the hospital, finally, truly hit home, and she doubled over. Suddenly trying not to cry became a thousand times more difficult and she brought her hand up to her mouth, biting down on the back of her palm in an attempt to stifle the sobs that threatened to rip out from her throat.

_God, Kiba-kun...if only you knew what you do to me._

Suddenly there was a small, scraping noise; Hanabi immediately forced herself back into a neutral expression at the sound of coming footsteps, pretending to be oblivious to whoever was coming up behind her. She wanted to be left alone. She needed to collect herself, calm the storm of emotions that was currently tearing her apart from the inside.

Then the person spoke, and his voice was tired, weary, but threaded through with an intense, fierce kind of joy.

"...What's a pretty girl like you doing alone tonight, hey?"

And Hanabi cried.


	9. Epilogue

**Sorry for taking so long; for a while I wasn't sure if I wanted to add an epilogue or not, but well, here it is. A big thank you to everyone who read this story! **

**Epilogue**

Kiba couldn't take his eyes off her face as he settled himself down by her side, knees touching in the dark. His fingers reached up, knuckles brushing gently over the wet trails tracing slowly down the curve of her cheeks.

"…….You're crying….." he sounded faintly surprised. Hanabi nodded mutely, lower lip trembling as she looked up at him through the white blur of her tears. He looked a little older, a little more worn out; he moved carefully, still hurting from the barely healed injuries that had nearly cost him his life.

But he was alive.

Suddenly Hanabi smiled through her tears, reaching out with both arms. Kiba's breathing hitched slightly and he leaned forwards, allowing her to rest her head against the hollow of his throat, her arms tightening around his shoulders as if to assure herself he was real.

"Hanabi-chan?" he asked thickly, still unsure about her feelings, about _them. _Perhaps she was only glad to see a friend alive. That time at the wedding – all those nights they spent together – perhaps all she had needed was some comforting and someone to lose herself with. Perhaps what she needed wasn't _him,_ even after everything that had happened.

Then Hanabi lifted her head and kissed his cheek softly before burying her face once more against his neck, breath hot against his skin.

"I don't ever want to lose you, Kiba-kun."

------------------------

The last lingering traces of light were gone. The world was bathed in a gentle darkness; edges were softened, lines were blurred, shadows across shadows flickering slowly on the ground. A man and a woman lay amidst the rubble and faded petals, gazing up at their starless night sky.

This was not their happily ever after, not yet; life would go on, tears would be shed, worlds split apart. But for now –

For now, their hearts beat together in a slow, steady rhythm, their breaths mingling and their hands warm against each others, fingers intertwined.

For now, it was enough.


End file.
